legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Netspace: P1/Transcript
Part 1 Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan Presents... A Legends of the Multi-Universe Adventure.... LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Netspace. (Serveral Mercs are seen searching an area.) Merc: Stay sharp. He landed somewhere around here. (A Merc sees someone flashing a strobe. He looks in his scope.) Merc 2: Sir, I think I found him. (The Mercs approach the man.) Merc: Professor Kurata, glad to see you again. Kurata: Status? Merc: This is another dimension, Professor. Seems that detonation didn't kill you after all. Kurata: If it did, then I would be here speaking with you. Any information on this dimension? Merc: Well, this dimension have Digimon here as well. As a matter of fact they live side by side with the human race. Kurata: Really? Merc: That's not all: Other universes thrive alongside each other here. Kurata: Well then... Let's fix that. (Later, in New Donk City, The heroes are seen hanging out at the mall.) Benji: So I try unscrewing the hose from the brake.... Aaaaaand then I realize I accidentally broke my brake line. John: So in other words: You suck at auto repair. Benji: Uhh, yup. That's why I leave the repair work to my pit crew. Nene: But, this is the first car you had we're talking about. (Smirks) Did you have a crew to fix it then? Benji: Well... Devon: I think she got you there. (Nate and Steel arrive) Nate: Hey. Sorry we're late. Vyvyan kinda left a hole in the wall of the penthouse... again. Benji: That's the... how many times? Steel: Fifth time. This month. Takato: '''Wow. '''Rika: He didn't eat any of the bricks again, did he? Nate: He's been doing what with the bricks?!! Rika: Hard to believe. I know. Sayori: I'd believe it. (Everyone looks at Sayori.) Sayori: What? I seen him eat his tv. Meiko: He did do that. Matt: Alright, I think I heard enough of Vyvyan's antics. Benji: '''So, where's Jeri? (Jeri arrives.) '''Jeri: Hi. Zoey: Hey, Jeri. Takato: Oh. (Nervously) Uhh.. Hey.. Jeri. (Devon's communicator goes off. He answers.) Cloe: Team, there's been a development. Get down here as soon as you can. Devon: You got it, Cloe. (The heroes arrive at HQ.) Nate: What do we got? Cloe: We've been anticipating this for a long time. A space-oscillation Digital Gate poped up out of nowhere 10 hours ago. Devon: You think it's Kurata? Tommy: Unfortunately we believe so. We've been monitoring the Data Squad dimension for a while believing the blast of light was a wormhole to another dimension. That dimension just so happens to be ours. Benji: So what do we do then? Tommy: We need you guys to go to the portal's last known location. Tai, Takato, your teams are to remain in New Donk City. Kurata may still have an army of Gizumon at his disposal. Tai: Sounds good. Nate: We'll be back as soon as we can. Cloe: Not yet. You guys need something to help you. (Sarge and Lopez enter.) Cloe: Sarge, Lopez. Glad you could be here. Sarge: Likewise. Heard you had a Merc problem. I I'm looking forward to getting involved in kicking some serious ass! Cloe: '''Yeah. Before that, do you guys have them? '''Sarge: Have what? Cloe: The Heartbeat Sensors? Sarge: Oh. Right. (To Lopez) Lopez, you remember to grab those Heartbeat sensors Silva told us to put together? Lopez: ¿Nosotros? Los puse juntos! (Us? I'' put those together!) '''Sarge:' So... you forgot to bring them? Lopez: Cloe te dijo que los trajeras. (Cloe told you to bring them.) Sarge: So you have them? Well give them to the others! Lopez: No, imbécil. ¡NO los tengo! (No, you dickhead. I DON'T have them!) Steel: '''(To Cloe) They don't have them. '''Cloe: Aren't you gonna tell Sarge that? (Looks at Lopez complaining in Spanish.) Steel: Nah. Just enjoying the show. Cloe: Hmm. Sounds fun. Nate: I'll be back. (To Sarge) I'll go grab those for you guys. Sarge: Not without me. I don't want you touching my Shotgun collection. Which is right next to my photo album of Grif's many deaths. (Nate and Sarge leave.) Lopez: ¿No ven ustedes lo que tengo que soportar a diario? (Don't you people see what I have to put up with on a daily basis?) Steel: Sounds rough. They don't speak Spanish? Lopez: No. Steel: Then yeah. I understand what you have to put up with on a daily basis. Cloe: Alright. While we're waiting for Nate, let me tell you guys what we have. (Commander Shaw enters.) Commander Shaw: Carter, do we have an update from the UAV? Cloe: Just about to get to that. (To the others) We ran drones over what looks like a base camp. A lot of ARGUS Mercs have been identified there. They're scattered all over the local area; a forest that also has tall grass. That's why you'll need those Heartbeat Sensors. Benji: And you think Kurata's there? Cloe: With a high Merc presence there, most likely. Commander Shaw: We'll also be working alongside Delta on this one. They'll provide overwatch while the rest of you are on the ground. Ravi: Sounds like a plan. (Suddenly, the Heartbeat Sensors are teleported in. The heroes grab each of theirs.) John: Looks like Nate and Sarge found these. Benji: We should probably get going, then. Cloe: Be careful out there. (The heroes then make their way out. Hours later, they're in the forest in which the base camp was detected.) Devon: Sandman, we're in position. Sandman: Copy your last. Be advised, we're seeing two tangos in front of you. Targets are marked. Command, permission to engage. Commander Shaw: 01, you are cleared to engage any stragglers. (Sandman and Frost take out the Mercs infront of the heroes.) Jaxon: Let's keep moving. Devon: Nate, where are you guys now? Nate: (Comms) Steel and I are just above the camp. They don't realize we're here. Devon: And let's keep it that way. (They continue moving. Sandman and Frost continue to clear a path for them. They reach the camp. Nate, onboard a chopper, sees something out of the ordinary.) Nate: Strange... No one's in the camp.... (Comms) Guys, I don't like this. Ravi: Yeah. This camp is empty. Benji: '''And... too quiet. (Suddenly, numerous Gizumon AT appear.) '''Benji: What the hell?! John: Well, this is not good. Nate: How.... (Someone appears on a nearby screen. It's Kurata.) Kurata: So you're the ones who tripped my electronic perimeter. Nicely done, right? Completely hidden from the naked eye. Devon: Whatever you're planning, it won't work out. Kurata: I'm only attempting to straighten things out with the Republic. All I ask is for your cooperation. Devon: Like we're gonna cooperate with you! Kurata: Very well. Your loss. (The communication is cut. The heroes stand shocked.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Transcripts